Best Xavier
Entrance Blackbird The Blackbird arrives to the stage, dropping Xavier, who is screaming. Gimmick: Hoverchair Professor Xavier has a hoverchair that allows him to move. Xavier can be easily thrown off his hoverchair with strong attacks or if he gets attacked off-guard, and without it he's not able to move or use attacks that require movement (or legs). Others can take it and be able to use it, and it can be picked up and thrown if your character has superstrength, telekinesis or MAGNETISM, even if Xavier is using it. If the chair is destroyed or if it falls off the stage, it'll reappear next to Xavier after 5 seconds. Special Attacks Neutral B: Laser Gun Xavier takes a laser gun and shoots. It's similar to Fox's Blaster, but cannot be spammed that easily and it can be charged up. Be careful, as getting hit while charging up this move will automatically throw Xavier off the chair. Side B: Hoverchair Xavier uses the boosts of his hoverchair to dash forwards, attacking anyone on his path. After boosting, you'll have to press any other button to be able to use this move again. Without his hoverchair, this attack is different. Instead of using a boost, Xavier will make the chair explode, causing massive damage. Up B: Feeling Light Xavier will feel light, turning into energy and floating away. When doing this his hoverchair will disappear, but it'll reappear once he touches the ground. During this state Xavier will be immune to physical attacks, while energy attacks will cancel the move, and this time the hoverchair will take 5 seconds to reappear. Performing this move next to someone will allow Charles to control their body in a nerfed version of Bill Cipher's Final Smash. Unlike Bill, Xavier takes damage himself if he gets hit while controlling someone, and you aren't able to walk. The possession's time depends on the use of Down B and how much button mashing the other player is doing, and when it's over, Xavier gets knockback and has to wait 5 seconds after he touches the ground again to get his chair back. Down B: Mental Waves Xavier uses his mental powers to cause random effects to opponents next to him, from paralysis, to swap controls, to even controlling the opponent. The less you use it with fewer characters inside the circle, the stronger the effects will be. If you abuse your powers, it'll cause an overcharge to the hoverchair. Final Smash: Bind the Phoenix The Hoverchair explodes, damaging Xavier, but now he's able to move without it. During this state, you can fall or get damaged, cancelling the FS. If you get near an opponent, Xavier will enter their mind. Inside of the opponent's mind, Xavier will turn into a red giant, trying to crush the opponent. Now the opponent and Xavier enter a button mash contest: If Charles wins, the opponent gets KO'd. If not, he recieves 100% damage but the Final Smash continues. The opponent now has their superform (if they don't have one, they get possessed by the Dark Phoenix), and Xavier turns into Gladiator X, with a sword and a shield. The opponent and him will have to fight in a similar way to the Boss Battle in Stracomb. If Gladiator X loses, he loses a stock and the opponent returns to the stage with its superform. If Gladiator X wins, Charles will absorb the loser, regaining health, buffing his stats and getting the ability to move without the chair. His moveset also recieves changes: * Neutral B: Can be spammed like Fox. * Side B: It's faster and doesn't require to push a button after using it. * Up B: After the possession, Xavier doesn't recieve knockback. * Down B: Adds extra effects depending on the absorbed characters. * No penalties related to legs or his chair. KOSFX KOSFX1: Ahh! KOSFX2: Aaagh! Star KOSFX: Naaaaah! Screen KOSFX: Not again... ah! Taunts Up: "No!" Sd: "You are driving me insane!" Dn: *facepalms* "In a battlefield of a mind..." Victory Options+Failure/Clap Option 1: "You understimate my feelings for you... but then, you always did" Option 2: "Man... is this a dream?" Option 3: *cries* Option 4 (with Magneto): *both get electrocuted* Failure/Clap: *facepalm* "It's my fault..." Standard Attacks TBA Wai Discussion Character Description TBA Classic Mode TBA Extras Pawlette Swaps TBA Victory Theme Intro Theme - X-Men Cartoon Stage Relic Cipher's Nightmare Gladiator X Stracomb Vehicle His Hoverchair Pacific Rim Kaiju Onslaugh Worst Party Form Call Me Patrick Stewart Trivia Category:Playable Characters Category:Lawl of the Dead Category:Lawl of the Dead's Video Movesets Category:Annoying Characters Category:Joke Category:X-Men Category:Bald Category:Bowser Jr.-like Characters Category:Loud Characters Category:Male Category:Unexpected Newcomer Category:Professors Category:Teachers Category:People who Scream alot